Falcon (Sam Wilson, Post-Civil War, Hero Datafile)
FALCON Samuel Thomas Wilson public Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Altered Past, Loyal Partner, Socially Conscious Power Sets PSYCHIC ALTERATION Bird Control D8, Enhanced Senses D8 SFX: Bird Strike. Step up or double a bird-based asset, resource or reinforcement affiliation die for your next action or reaction. If the roll fails, move the die to the doom pool. SFX: Birdwatching. Use an effect die to create a Watchful Birds complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Enhanced Senses is shut down. SFX: Call the Flock. Spend 1 PP or a D8 effect die from an action including Bird Control to add a flock of birds as a reinforcement to the scene, or add 2D6 team affiliation dice to a flock of birds up to a maximum of 6D6. SFX: Inspiration. In a roll including Buddy or Team you may double that die. If you do so, and the roll fails, add an equal sized die to the doom pool. SFX: Redwing. Target an additional opponent and either add a D8 to your pool or step up your effect die. Keep an additional effect die. Limit: "Snap" Wilson. Step up mental or emotional stress relating to your altered past or altered timelines of your allies to gain 1 PP. FALCON FLIGHT HARNESS Comm D6, Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Boost. Spend 1 PP to step up or double a Flight Harness power for one die roll. SFX: Flechettes. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Stealth Technology. When including a Flight Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend 1 PP to do both. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Flight Harness Power Set to gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Milestones PAY IT FORWARD 1 XP When you help out a kid mixed up in the same kind of trouble that tempted you before Becoming the Falcon. 3 XP When you make amends for something you did in your past or help another do the same. 10 XP When you help a fellow super hero make the world a better place through an act of kindness or convince a villain to turn over a new leaf as a hero. WINGED AVENGER 1 XP When you first take to the air during a battle. 3 XP When you save a teammate from stress due to falling or engage in a dogfight with multiple flying enemies. 10 XP When you change the tide of a battle by providing air superiority or take a complication that prevents you from flying. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Avengers Category: Avengers Unity Division Category: Mighty Avengers Category: Secret Avengers Category: Defenders Category: Invaders Category: Heroes for Hire Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Super Agents